DESCRIPTION: The Southeast Resource Center for Integrated Metabolomics (SECIM) integrates existing strengths to create a comprehensive resource for basic and clinical scientists to obtain state-of-the-art metabolomics data and analyses. SECIM offers services in MS- and NMR-based metabolomics with partner Sanford-Burnham (Orlando, Fla.), who also contributes to Promotion & Outreach. We will offer a fully integrated platform for statistical analysis created by our Bioinformatics Core. Biomarkers will be identified by NMR and MS, with new methods for de novo structure prediction with the Bruschweiler lab at Florida State University and joint NMR/MS analysis with the Nicholson group at Imperial College. A service will be provided to SECIM users by the Prestegard lab at the University of Georgia for dynamic nuclear polarization (DNP) substrates that will be used by our partner, the AMRIS Facility, for monitoring of metabolism in living animals. SECIM users will also be able to conduct isotopic ratio outlier analysis (IROA) experiments to measure global metabolomic changes in response to external perturbations or mutations using LC/MS through our partnership with NextGen Metabolomics and Thermo Fisher. SECIM will provide ex vivo tissue analysis using MALDl-imaging (MS) and HRMAS (NMR) techniques, and users can also access an extensive tissue and blood bank through the UF Clinical and Translational Science Institute Biorepository. SECIM technical cores: 1) Mass Spectrometry Services for global and targeted metabolomics (Garrett and Gardell, Co-PIs) 2) NMR spectroscopy for global metabolomics and biomarker identification (Edison, PI) 3) Advanced MS for biomarker identification, imaging mass spectrometry, and IROA (Yost, PI) 4) Bioinformatics for SECIM pipeline development and analysis (Mclntyre, PI) The Promotion & Outreach Core (Conlon and Smith, Co-PIs) brings everything together by expanding the user base and providing education and training in SECIM capabilities. The Administrative Core coordinates all activities and will develop and implement a sustainable business model that will be self-supporting in years 6 and beyond.